Venom
by Purlinka
Summary: A story in which Hermione must learn to forgive and forget, or else she'll forever live her days as Voldemort's new pet snake. Dramione; Multiple POVs; Rating may change with future chapters.


**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone! For those of you following _A Rat's Nest_, you know I've been talking about this story for over a year. Well, the wait is over!

What you should expect: This is going to be long. This fanfic starts with the Final Battle, so expect this to be mostly DH-tolerant, with the exception of the Final Battle onwards. Any changes I make to pre-Final Battle/pre-DH material will be explained as they become relevant. I'm going to try to make this as canon as possible, but this is a _fan fiction_, so changes are inevitable (and sort of the point lol).

Also: I am regrettably not British, and therefore, my knowledge of British English is superficial at best. Since Harry Potter is a British series, I know a lot of writers try to emulate the British English in the novels. But, I try not to use too many (or any, really) British colloquialisms because I'm worried about using them incorrectly. Sorry!

All reviews are welcomed and encouraged! I love hearing from you guys :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not and will never own Harry Potter.

* * *

~ Chapter 1: Separated ~

This was it. This was what a year of running and searching had been leading up to. It was time to finish the job.

The Final Battle was well underway, and the Golden Trio ran through the halls of Hogwarts, dodging the crossfire of curses and hexes. They didn't even bother to look where the spells were coming from. It didn't matter, anyway. Their duty wasn't to support students or fight off Death Eaters. This entire battle would be meaningless unless they destroyed the three remaining horocruxes: Nagini, Rowena's diadem, and Helga's cup.

They sprinted past students and Death Eaters, until the three came to a T-junction in the hallways.

"Alright, this is it," Harry said, "You two grab the basilisk fang and destroy the cup. I'll find the diadem." Harry was about to head down one of the hallways, when Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Harry, wait! What if the Grey Lady doesn't tell you where it is? What's the back-up plan?" Hermione pressed. The Grey Lady was their only lead on the diadem's location, and what if that was a dead-end? How were they going to find the diadem? Searching the whole castle would be impossible, since they had neither the time nor the manpower to do so with wizards fighting everywhere they turned.

"I – well, I don't know," Harry sputtered, shifting his feet, "Look, we'll cross that bridge when it comes. For now, the Grey Lady is all we have. Let's just hope Luna's information was right."

"Don't worry, mate. It'll be fine," Ron patted Harry on the shoulder. He turned to Hermione, "Come on, 'Mione. Let's get the basilisk fang."

Hermione nodded and turned to Harry. "Be safe," she said, throwing her arms around him. Harry eagerly returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around her and giving a reassuring squeeze. The two friends separated, and Hermione stepped towards Ron.

With a final nod, Harry ran down the hallway on the left. Ron and Hermione silently watched their friend until he turned a corner and was gone.

Everything would be fine. It had to be.

* * *

"Remus, watch out!" Tonks yelled, jumping in front of Remus, shield spell at the ready. A Death Eater's curse rebounded off the shield, knocking over the dark wizard. Remus stumbled, but recovered quickly and lined himself up back-to-back with Tonks.

There were wizards and witches battling everywhere, and as the battle went on, it was difficult to tell who was on which side. It was no longer as simple as: the bad guys are Death Eaters and Slytherins, and the good guys are everyone else. Death Eater's were clearly on Voldemort's side, but you had students from all four houses joining them. Even Gryffindor seemed to be split between those that were friends with Harry and supported the Order, and those who sided with Voldemort out of fear and self-preservation. Loyalties aside, it was difficult to even recognize faces; everyone was covered in dirt and blood.

Remus wasn't an old wizard, by any means, but he wasn't as spry as he used to be. The battle was dragging on much longer than anyone had anticipated. The Order was putting up a good fight, but the Death Eaters were matching them blow for blow.

The Order's forces were comprised mostly of old, retired aurors or inexperienced students. They foolishly thought their skill levels would average out, but instead what they got were wizards too old to dodge attacks or too young to know how to defend themselves. The children of Death Eaters had been taught fighting tactics to prepare them as future soldiers of the Dark Lord. Voldemort had very few elder wizards on his side, but most were rejuvenated by dark magic, allowing them to fight with borrowed youth.

And let's not forget about the differing methodologies: Voldemort's followers were the Killing Curse without a second thought, whereas the Order's followers were largely using disabling curses. Order members were _dying_, and Death Eaters were stumbling from Jelly-Legs Jinxes. Two very different tactics; one won wars, and the other got rid of bullies.

They were losing. Badly.

He peered at Tonks from the corner of his eyes and took stock of their own conditions.

Tonks was putting up a great fight. He couldn't have been prouder of her. But she was just as tired as he was. Her arm was bleeding from a slicing hex, and she was shouting curses between gasps of breath.

Remus believed they were fighting for a noble cause. And he believed in sacrificing for the greater good. But no good was going to come of this battle. Remus shoved nobility to the side and decided to be selfish.

Without warning, he grabbed Tonks' arm and apparated them away from the battlefield.

When the world stopped spinning, they gripped each other to regain their bearings. "Remus, what – where are we?" Tonks sounded more confused than angry. Her eyes darted around the room, taking notice of the excessive red and gold. "Is . . . is this the Gryffindor common room?" Remus nodded. "Why did you bring me here? We have to go back!" Tonks turned to Remus, and his expression must have been pitiful, because Tonks visibly softened. "Remus? What's wrong?"

"Tonks," Remus started, "We have to leave, while we still can."

Tonks bristled. "Leave? We can't just _leave_, Remus."

Remus put his hands up in defense. "Dora, listen to me—"

"No! Leaving means giving up, and we can't give up." Her voice cracked, "Not now. Not after all we've sacrificed." She forced herself to inhale and exhale slowly, attempting to steady her ragged breathing. Perhaps in a different situation, when they weren't fighting for their lives, her coping mechanism would have worked. But the stress of the day – the entire year – had built up.

Remus took Tonks' hand in his. "Dora, you saw the battlefield. It's suicide to stay and fight."

There was a long pause before Tonks let out a resigned sigh. "I know," she whimpered. "Okay . . . let's go. Let's leave."

Remus smiled, but it was bittersweet. He knew how hard this was for her. But running from the battlefield was their best option right now.

He took her other hand, and let their joined hands hang between them. "Before we leave, there's one thing we have to do," Remus said, gently squeezing her hands. "We have to get Harry."

* * *

Harry was sprinting down the stone hallway to the Room of Requirement. The Grey Lady gave him a hint, but that was all he needed. If he were an ordinary student, he might not of understood the riddle. But, Harry had spent the better part of his academic career training and seeking refuge in the enchanted room.

He ran up the changing stairwells with ease, having memorized their shifting pattern. He was about to hop onto another staircase when he heard the familiar pop of apparition behind him. Wand at the ready, he turned around.

Harry almost dropped his wand in surprise, "Remus! Tonks!" Harry rushed towards the Marauder, and the two shared a relieved hug. "I'm so glad you're both okay! I'd heard you both were in the thick of it, and . . . well, I didn't know if . . ."

Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder, understanding the unspoken sentiment. No one was safe today, and the reassurance that just one friend was alive, meant the world to Harry.

"Harry, I know this isn't the best time, but we have to talk," Remus said.

"Um, I'm kind of busy," Harry said, gesturing vaguely to the stairs, "But, I guess I have a minute . . . What is it?"

Tonks looked to Remus, still holding his hand from apparating. Remus took a deep breath. "Harry, Tonks and I are leaving."

"What?" Harry whispered. Remus and Tonks were the last people Harry would have expected to say those words.

"While you've been running around looking for the horocruxes, the rest of us have been fighting," Remus explained. "Voldemort is going to win this battle."

Harry didn't know how Remus knew about the horocruxes, but this wasn't the time to argue the point. "You can't think like that," Harry yelled. "He hasn't won yet. We've destroyed almost all the horocruxes! There's still a chance!"

Remus shook his head. "You haven't seen what we've seen, Harry."

It was true that Harry hadn't been to the battlefield yet; he didn't know how bad the fighting was. Harry took a deep breath. He didn't have to like their decision, but he would respect it. Remus was a dear friend, and the closest thing he had to a father figure after Sirius died. The Weaselys would always be like family to Harry, but Remus was his last connection to his parents. And Harry would stick to what he told everyone at the start of this battle: he didn't want anyone dying for him.

"Fine," Harry said. He turned to go up the stairs, but Remus' voice stopped him.

"Harry, we didn't come here just to tell you we're leaving," Remus explained, "We're taking you with us."

Harry gripped the railing of the staircase. "I'm not leaving. You can go, but I'm staying. This has always been my fight, and I'm going to see it to the end."

Remus let go of Tonks' hand to grab Harry by the shoulders, shaking the boy. "Harry, listen to me. By the time you find and destroy Voldemort's horocruxes, no one will be alive to help you kill him. Voldemort is going to win, and you can't be here when he does. We can't lose the battle _and _you."

Remus' words silenced Harry. His heart wanted to lead the charge to kill Voldemort, but his mind was quick point out how right Remus was. He still hadn't found the diadem. True, he knew where it was, but he didn't know how Voldemort had asked the Room of Requirement to hide it. He still hadn't met up with Ron and Hermione; had they gotten the basilisk fang and destroyed the cup? And they hadn't dealt with Nagini yet, either.

There was so much left to do.

Seeing Harry had calmed down, Remus let go of Harry's shoulders and stepped back. "We're really going to lose, aren't we?" Harry whispered, looking up at the older wizard.

Remus let his question go unanswered. Instead, Remus explained their plan, "Tonks and I know of a cottage in the mountains. We can hide there until the Order is ready to regroup. But we have to leave now, while things are still chaotic, or Voldemort will notice you're gone."

"We have to get Ron and Hermione," Harry interjected. "They're in the Chamber of Secrets getting a basilisk fang."

"A basilisk fang? Why – forget it. There's no time," Remus declared, "We've already wasted enough time talking here. We have to leave. Now."

"But—" Harry started but was cut off by Remus.

"Ron and Hermione are capable duelers, and they have each other. They'll escape, I know it. They just won't escape with _us_."

"At least let me get one of the horocruxes. It's Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem," Harry pleaded, "I know where it is!"

"Where is it?" Tonks asked, finally chiming in. Harry turned to Tonks; he'd almost forgotten she was here.

"The Room of Requirement," Harry answered.

Tonks frowned, shaking her head. "Harry, that part of the castle is just rubble now. There's no way the Room of Requirement is still there."

"No, it has to be. That's where the diadem is. The room _has _to be there!" Harry was on the verge of tears. He was abandoning the battlefield, he couldn't help Ron and Hermione, and he couldn't get the diadem. There was only so much failure a boy could handle in a single day.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Tonks whispered. She reached out to comfort Harry, but he shrugged her off.

"Let's just go," Harry mumbled. Remus nodded, taking Harry and Tonks' hand. With a pop, Remus, Tonks, and Harry fled the Battle of Hogwarts.

* * *

"Ron, wait for me!" Hermione gasped, "Ron! Wait!"

Hermione and Ron had just returned from the Chamber of Secrets, where they destroyed the fourth horocrux: Helga Hufflepuff's cup. They were so close! They just needed to find Harry, and then the three of them could finish this war!

Finding the basilisk fang and destroying the cup had given both of them an adrenaline high, spurring Ron to sprint down the halls much faster than Hermione could. Ron turned around and stopped, out of breath but grinning. "Come on, 'Mione! We're almost there!" Ron cheered.

Hermione caught up to him, map flapping behind her as she ran.

"Hold on, Ron – look." She thrust the map into his hand. Hermione rested her hands on her knees, catching her breath while Ron looked at the map.

"I don't get it. What am I supposed to be looking at?" Ron asked. He tried turning the map upside down, but it didn't help the redhead understand what Hermione saw.

They had been chasing after Harry's dot on the Marauder's Map, watching their own dots get closer and closer. But a few seconds ago, Harry's dot disappeared.

"Harry. He's gone. He's not on the map," Hermione explained.

Ron took another glance at the map. He looked again, scanning more thoroughly this time. "He's not here!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's what I said."

"Well, where'd he go?" Ron flailed the map in the air as he spoke. Hermione pried the map from Ron's hand, protecting the frail parchment from Ron's roughhousing.

"I don't know," Hermione answered, refolding the map, "He wasn't heading towards any of the map's blind spots. He was just going up the stairwell."

"Maybe the map is wrong?" Ron suggested, but earned a glare from Hermione. When they were given the map, Hermione had done thorough tests, all of which the map passed. And every time they doubted the map, it turned out the map had been correct all along. No, the map wasn't wrong.

Before Hermione could form a plausible explanation, the wall next to them exploded, throwing debris towards Ron and Hermione. They both fell backwards, slamming against the opposite wall.

Hermione's ears were ringing from the explosion, and she felt a creeping warmth on the back of her head.

She tried to look over at Ron, but none of her muscles were responding. Her eyesight was blurry, and her field of sight was narrowing, quickly blacking out her vision entirely.

Her body was two steps behind her mind, and she was struggling to close the gap. She may not faint on a regular basis, but the symptoms were too clear for Hermione to not recognize.

Despite her panicked mind, her body was a useless rag, systematically shutting down. She couldn't move, couldn't see – pretty soon she wouldn't think.

Her chaotic thoughts were silenced as the clear, resounding click of a boot heel approached her.

Hermione double her efforts to move, to see, to do _anything_. But it was for naught. In fact, Hermione felt herself fading. Reality was blinking in and out in rapid succession.

Before Hermione succumbed to the darkness, the boot-clad figure crouched next to her.

"My, my. What do we have here?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Who is wearing the boots? Is it a friend or a foe? :P This is a much shorter chapter than I usually post – _A Rat's Nest _averages about 6,000 words per chapter – but that won't be the case going forward. Also, before anyone mentions it: I _know _Harry is a horocrux, and that technically all my horocrux counts are off by one in this chapter, but Harry didn't find out he was a horocrux until the battle was almost done. So, don't worry, I didn't forget about him. He just hasn't found out yet. I have a plan :D

_Please read and review!_


End file.
